Nuit d'hiver
by Maly B
Summary: (Drabble) Dernière nuit avant une bataille décisive. Chacun gère l'attente comme il peut... [Crixus/Naevia, Gannicus/Saxa, Agron/Nasir, Spartacus].
1. Qui futuri sunt moliti

**Incroyable mais vrai ! Après mes mésaventures de perte de fichiers pour mes fictions Supernatural (et les malheureux hiatus de ces dernières) j'ai quand même eu le courage d'écrire à nouveau... Malheureusement, pas de fic Destiel... Je tente l'univers de la série Spartacus, que j'adore tout particulièrement !**

**Chaque chapitre: un couple différent. Ou qu'est ce que les rebelles font en attendant l'heure fatidique de la bataille finale! **

**Enjoy et surtout... REVIIIIIIEW = D !**

**Maly.**

* * *

**.Crixus & Naevia.**

« _Qui futuri sunt moliti_ »

La clarté lunaire, d'une majesté vaporeuse, diaprait légèrement les contours des milliers d'abris rebelles, amassés les uns sur les autres. L'hiver, déjà bien avancé, offrait peu de réconfort à tous ces esclaves libérés de leur servitude. L'annonce de l'approche des troupes de Marcus Crassus n'en offrait guère plus. Bientôt, les romains seraient sur eux, prêts pour l'affrontement ultime. Le gaulois invaincu observait les étoiles, espérant un signe des Dieux. Mais ces derniers se contentaient de fixer le monde des mortels de leurs yeux scintillants. Tout comme Crixus, ils attendaient patiemment l'aube.

Le gladiateur rebelle sentit une pression sur ses épaules, puis un tissu épais vint les entourer. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir la présence de Naevia qui ajustait distraitement la couverture de lin sur le dos de son homme.

- _Tu es bien calme, Crixus. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es soucieux… Que crains-tu ?_

Le Gaulois se tourna vers la jeune femme à la peau sombre, la dominant d'au moins trois têtes. Il contempla son regard attendrissant, qui trahissait cependant une profonde soif de violence. Crixus soupira, mais se garda de répondre à sa belle.

- _Ce calme va finir par me rendre folle. Pourquoi Spartacus attend que les troupes de Crassus viennent à nous ? Nous avons toujours privilégié la surprise et les attaques de front !_

Constatant que Crixus ne réagissait pas plus que l'aurait fait un mort, Naevia posa ses mains sur les bras croisés du rebelle.

- _Par les Dieux, Crixus, qu'y-a-t-il ?_

_- Ne le prend pas mal, Naevia… Tu es devenue une vaillante guerrière. Tu peux séparer la tête du corps de ton ennemi aussi facilement que je le ferais..._

_- Mais ?_

_- N'as-tu jamais songé à partir loin d'ici, avec moi, et t'installer dans une maison que j'aurais bâtie de mes mains, faire des enfants et vivre loin des souvenirs douloureux d'une vie entière d'esclavage ?_

Naevia s'écarta de Crixus, ce regard froid et cruel qu'elle arborait depuis son évasion des mines s'emparant de ses yeux caramel.

- _ L'avenir appartient à ceux qui luttent. Je me battrais pour la liberté et jusqu'au bout, je serai à tes côtés, Crixus. Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester en arrière avec les vieillards, les femmes et les enfants ! Si je dois mourir, ce sera un glaive à la main, à tes côtés._

Ce petit bout de femme avait prouvé à maintes reprises à Crixus qu'elle était capable de défier la Mort elle-même. Crixus avait-il raison de laisser l'amour de sa vie combattre à ses côtés ? Alors que le doute l'assaillait peu à peu, Naevia le tira contre elle.

- _ Je défierai Esus, le dieu de la guerre et de la mort pour te protéger,_ jura Naevia, malicieusement.

Le gladiateur esquissa un sourire et planta un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. L'aube arrivait et pourtant, Crixus sentait les ténèbres s'accroître un peu plus au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

**Je pensais pas qu'écrire des drabbles de 500 mots étaient aussi difficile lol**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi tous les loulous !**


	2. Causa Mortis

**2nd drabble, j'espère que ça vous plaira, d'autant que c'est la première fois que j'écris des drabbles. **

**Je trouve ça bizarre comme concept, d'ailleurs! Mais bon, ça m'amuse bien! lol**

**Enjoy and review, mes loulous! **

**Maly.**

* * *

**.Gannicus & Saxa.**

« _Causa Mortis_ »

Saxa était sauvage. C'était ce que Gannicus avait pensé la première fois qu'il avait croisé son chemin. Ne lui en déplaise, il avait pourtant du mal à la contenir mais parvenait à la dompter. Et il était bien le seul. Au fond, il n'était pas si différent de cette Germaine au fort caractère. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait fait de Saxa sa compagne première. Tenait-il vraiment à elle ? Probablement pas. Le souvenir de Melitta le hanterait à jamais.

Saxa quant à elle ne cherchait pas les faveurs et la protection des hommes de mains de Spartacus, comme Chadara avait tenté de faire et s'était finalement retrouvée avec une flèche logée dans la gorge. Saxa était de celles qui jouissaient des plaisirs de la vie en toutes circonstances et Gannicus lui rendait bien. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans cette idylle. Juste l'assurance de se sentir entière, et vivante.

A moitié nue et à califourchon sur Gannicus, la jeune femme blonde redessinait les courbes musclées de l'ancien gladiateur avec la lame froide d'un coutelas.

_- Le campement est calme, ce soir. Je ne les comprendrai jamais ! Au lieu de boire et de baiser jusqu'à l'arrivée des romains, ces putains de rebelles prient des Dieux sourds ! S'ils meurent demain, ils auront manqué le privilège d'écarter les cuisses de leurs femmes une dernière fois !_

Gannicus rit de bon cœur, insouciance insolente dans son regard embué par le vin.

_- L'ancien champion ne craint donc pas la Mort ?_ susurra Saxa, se penchant pour embrasser la peau nue et halée de Gannicus.

- _ La seule chose que je crains, c'est le jour où ma virilité ne tiendra plus l'allure à cause de tes assauts._

Saxa sourit, et cette moue indécente qui se forma sur son visage indiqua à Gannicus que ce jour-là allait sans doute arriver plus tôt que prévu. Cependant, la rebelle ne bougea pas, car Gannicus lui avait fermement attrapé les poignets.

- _Que feras-tu si je meurs demain ?_

Saxa ne sembla pas comprendre la question étrange de l'ancien gladiateur. Elle l'observa pendant un instant, interdite, avant de retrouver son regard lubrique habituel.

- _ Si tu meurs demain, je célèbrerai tes funérailles comme il se doit. Je baiserai en ton honneur, Gannicus !_

Le susnommé fit basculer Saxa sur le dos et fut un instant troublé par les yeux de Melitta qui vinrent se mêler à ceux de la jeune femme. Il secoua la tête, confus, et Saxa se mis à rire bruyamment.

- _ Le vin a eu raison de toi !_

Etait-ce un signe des Dieux ? Melitta l'appelait-elle déjà à lui ?

Non, ce ne serait pas par le glaive de ces putains de romains qu'il rejoindrait le royaume des morts, et il ne le savait que trop bien.

Les femmes. Voilà ce qui l'entrainerait dans l'au-delà.

Il remonta les cuisses de Saxa et la regarda un instant.

- _C'est toi qui causeras ma perte._

* * *

**Vos impressions, les loulous? ^ . ^**


	3. Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur

**Avouez que vous l'attendiez, ce drabble-là? lol**

**En tout cas, j'avais hâte de l'écrire! Agron et Nasir sont mon p'tit couple préféré! (qui l'aurait cru? mdr)**

**Ce drabble est légèrement citronné (pas de lemon pur et dur, donc) donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes, ou tout simplement le lemon (enfin, plutôt du jus de citron ici, je le répète) passez votre chemin!**

**Et pour les autres, enjoy and reviiiiiew!**

**Maly.**

* * *

**.Agron & Nasir.**

_« Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur»_

Nasir se mordait les lèvres, étouffant ses gémissements de plaisir. Mais Agron faisait tout pour lui faire perdre le contrôle, que le jeune Syrien s'entêtait à garder pour une obscure raison. Le gladiateur s'appliquait à lui donner des coups de reins toujours plus fort tout en embrassant son cou et titillant son téton droit. Il parvint à desceller ses lèvres et vint jouer avec sa langue, alors que Nasir laissa échapper un gémissement sonore. Agron sourit contre ses lèvres. Il réussissait enfin à lui faire perdre pied sous ses mains expertes et il sentait la fin de leurs ébats arriver à vive allure. Dans un dernier grognement étouffé, le Germain savoura la jouissance les yeux clos, bientôt suivit de Nasir qui l'attira contre lui, le souffle court.

Durant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, écoutant le cœur de l'autre battre et se calmer graduellement.

- _Tu as été plutôt entreprenant, ce soir_, fit remarquer Nasir, sourire en coin.

- _ Aimer et être sage, même un Dieu le pourrait à peine ! Demain, nous serons probablement occupés à faire mordre la poussière à ces chiens de romains, je ne pouvais pas manquer une nuit comme celle-là, petit homme._

- _Grand bien te fasse ! Nous devrions connaître beaucoup plus de batailles comme celle qui nous attend, alors !_

Agron prit le visage de Nasir dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce Syrien était vraiment facétieux. Mais au nom de tous les Dieux, qu'il l'aimait, ce petit homme ! Et pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place avec un autre. Il avait rêvé de liberté, autrefois. Puis de gloire. A présent, il ne voulait que deux choses : se battre et aimer. Oui, grand bien lui fasse !

- _ N'as-tu jamais souhaité profiter de ta liberté pour trouver femme et enfants, Agron ?_

_- Que dis-tu ?! Je veille déjà sur un petit homme qui remplit aussi bien le rôle d'une femme que celui d'un enfant !_

Le sourire moqueur d'Agron laissa bien vite place à une grimace lorsque Nasir lui fit payer ses mots d'un coup de poing sur le flanc… Ce qui n'empêcha tout de même pas Agron de rire après avoir repris son souffle. Recouvrant peu à peu son calme, le gladiateur caressa la joue de Nasir et l'interrogea à son tour.

- _Ne voudrais-tu pas fonder une famille, toi aussi ?_

_- Ma vie est ici, avec vous tous et à tes côtés. Nous prendrons le temps de fonder une famille après la rébellion, tu ne crois pas ?_

Agron acquiesça en souriant.

Il n'était pas question de mort, pour les deux hommes. Rien n'était aussi fort que l'amour et la rage de vaincre. Que l'armée de Crassus ose les défier ! A eux deux, ils se sentaient capables de faire tomber l'Empire Romain. Rien ne les séparerait jamais. L'aube apporterait un nouveau jour. Un tournant décisif dans leur vie.

La promesse silencieuse d'une victoire dûment méritée.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Dites-moi tout!**

**On se retrouve pour le dernier drabble au chapitre suivant... ^ . ^**


	4. De nobis fabula narratur

**Et voilou le dernier Drabble! **

**Enjoy and review héhéhé!**

**Maly, qui vous aime!**

* * *

**.Spartacus.**

_« De nobis fabula narratur »_

Comme toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant le 'fut-un-temps' Faiseur de Pluie et 'à-présent' Elu des Dieux et Sauveur des esclaves de Rome était assis à sa table, penché sur une carte, le regard rivé sur des pions de bois qu'il déplaçait sans cesse, cherchant une quelconque illumination dans ces mouvements stratégiques. La fatigue le tenaillait, mais qu'importe ! Des milliers de personnes comptaient sur lui. Des milliers de personnes se battaient pour sa cause. Il devait être à la hauteur, et ce en toutes circonstances.

Ce soir était cependant légèrement différent. Quelque chose le gênait. Un pressentiment. Infime. Il ne voulait pas y songer, mais il la sentait. Elle était là, parmi eux. L'Ombre de la Mort planait sur le campement des rebelles.

Dans un accès de rage, il envoya valser les petits pions à travers sa tente. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ils ne devaient pas courber l'échine face aux romains. Ils se battraient tous jusqu'au bout. Et ils mourraient tous en héros.

Spartacus pensa un instant à sa femme, Sura, et il en fut ragaillardi. Il se battrait pour elle, et pour tous ceux qui avaient connu un bien triste sort. Mira, Varro, Aurelia, Oenomaus…

Sa solitude était sa force. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour ceux tombés avant lui.

Alors qu'il avait décidé de s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil avant le lever du jour, il entendit quelqu'un crier au dehors.

Il se précipita dans le froid glacial de la nuit alors qu'une sentinelle accourait vers lui et que ses frères d'armes sortaient de leurs tentes.

_- LES ROMAINS !... LES ROMAINS SONT A NOS PORTES !_

Spartacus posa des mains fermes mais rassurantes sur les épaules de la sentinelle.

_- Qu'as-tu vu ?_

_- Ils sont là ! A trois lieues d'ici, tout au plus !_

Spartacus ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Crixus, Gannicus et Agron étaient déjà près de lui, attendant ses ordres.

_- Agron, Crixus, rassemblez vos groupes. On part en éclaireur. Gannicus, prépare le reste du campement._

Tous s'activèrent rapidement pendant que Spartacus retournait sous sa tente et enfiler son armure.

Il devait continuer à se battre. Ne plus douter. La victoire était à portée de main. Il suffisait juste d'affaiblir l'armée de Crassus et continuer son combat vers Rome, pour voir l'Empire tomber une bonne fois pour toutes. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il le savait ! Il suffisait de voir ses frères, prêts à tout. Et ceux ayant rejoints sa cause, qui n'avaient pas peur de mourir pour la liberté et la justice.

Ce soir, l'aube ne viendrait pas pour les Romains.

Spartacus sortit dans la nuit, observant les silhouettes qui se hâtaient tout autour.

La fierté qu'il ressentit à cet instant était sans pareil.

Brandissant son épais vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, il rugit les mots qui traverseraient les âges, longtemps après sa mort :

_- Cette histoire est la nôtre ! Et Rome tombera sous les coups de nos épées !_

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez aimé ces drabbles!**

**A bientôt les loulous! **


End file.
